Light lovin'
by tsuikaioldaccount
Summary: knuckles is lonely
1. Disclaimer and review replies

Disclaimer: Just so I don't have to put this on every chapter I do not own anything in my story, I am using them to make a story. I am not getting money and crap for it. Don't sue me cause you have no true reason.  
  
Uh... I will post in the disclaimer my fans review replies in here. Every time before posting a new chapter. So if you see a new chapter I will have your replies here.  
  
Thank you, Burner the Echidna, Dr. Hannah and UWish.  
  
Burner the Echidna Nice chapter. I love Knux Tikal storys please finish.  
  
Me: I will post some more chapters soon.  
  
UWish Yin is also female and Yang is Male. Are they saying I'm Evil?  
  
Me: I was saying yin as in evil, it doesn't mean you are evil, unless... you are evil.  
  
Dr. Hannah you need.. spaces between you qoutes..  
  
"..." -knux  
  
"..."-rouge  
  
and not just "..."rouge"..."knux"..  
  
ok?^^' please?  
  
anyway.. nice fic so far!.. van..illa? .. who?! o0  
  
Me: What on earth are you talking about? Vanilla is Cream's mother... I think.  
  
LOL! XD.. i was just gonna mention that Tikal is another living echidna..  
  
not to mention, Julie-su.. or.. whatever.. but thats it.  
  
Me: ??? Julie-su... I don't like her that much.  
  
hmm.. i hope i can anynomosly review.. i should sign out now.. anyway..  
  
Eggman and Tikal sitting in a tree!! ^^  
  
yup.. thats where it sounds like its going.. hehe.. wow.. o0.. thats actually i pairing i've never thought of! (feel special.. if you read my other reviews, youd see that that doesn't happen often)*cough*  
  
anyway! ^^  
  
Me: What are you talking about... Tikal is going out with Knuckles. Eggman wants her to take over the world with her power.  
  
o0.. seriously now.. that was a whole.. "plot climax" in like.. 6 lines.. .. congrats? *sweatdrop*  
  
yeah..  
  
not to mention Cream runs (in the games) just as fast as the rest of them..  
  
Me: Excuse me but can you please stop speaking like that and say things properly. I have no idea what you are trying to say.  
  
Burner the Echidna Please don't end the story here. I want to know what happens.  
  
Me: Do not fear. The story does not end here. (Chap 21) But I regret to say that I will leave you hanging over a cliff when I am done. After this story Light lovin' will be a new one, which is a sequel. If you like it, I thank you. If you do look at this page then you should check out the new one soon to be up. 


	2. Chapter 1

Light Lovin'!  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Chapter one: I am lonely!  
  
He was sat in his usual place, guarding the master emerald. His eye's closed, deep in his sleep. A silent black bat-like figure glided down towards the huge shining emerald, glowing in the dark. The echidna's eyes shot open and he leaped into the air. He struck down the figure. "Never try that again. You will never get my emerald." He said folding his arms. He walked over to the figure. "Rouge, get out of here, now!" Rouge stood. "Not without the emerald!" "You ain't getting it so leave." Rouge jumped at Knuckles and kissed him on the lips. This surprised him but he punched her in the belly. "..." "Ow! A bit hard don't you think?" "I... I don't know what you're trying to prove, but it won't wash with me." Rouge stood and flew away. Knuckles wiped his mouth with his arm. "Yuck!" Who does she think she is?" Knuckles went back to guarding the emerald. He was lonely and needed someone to be with but not Rouge, anyone but Rouge. He was thinking. 'Maybe... someone of my specie. Another echidna? But... I am the last existing echidna like me... oh well, heh who need love? Not me.......... But I am sooo lonely. I wish there were another like me... well only prettier.'  
  
*** The next mourning was like normal, Sonic was doing his mourning jog he was attempting a new speed without support power. Light speed. But Tails did warn him about the fact it could take him through time. Tails on the other hand was designing a new device to drag Sonic back through time if needed. He even put on a device so that he knows where Sonic is, even though it was hard to keep track of him. It was designed to Track Sonic around the world, universe (if possible) and time. Rouge was still making plans for stealing the master emerald. Eggman was plotting a way to get back at sonic, but he had no ideas as he was out of things to use. Robots, parts, not even a lair. Cream and Cheese were picking flowers and making more crowns, Amy was lying in the suns rays, relaxing and getting 'beautiful' for Sonic. Vanilla was cooking dinner for everyone, except Eggman of course, as they were having a party. Shadow was racing Sonic, trying to accomplish light speed before him. They were trying not to use support, emeralds, rings, etc. Knuckles was again guarding the master emerald. Rouge walked up to him. "You've guarded that emerald for ages, why not take a break and let me..." "Get lost!!!" "Fine! I only wanted to..." "Steal the master emerald, yeah, I know!" "Uh, you are SOOO Arrogant! Fine GOODBYE!!" Rouge flew away. 


	3. chapter 2

Light Lovin'!  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Chapter Two: Another Echidna.  
  
After Rouge flew away, Knuckles thought some more. About who he could love. 'This is annoying. Everyone has a girlfriend. Sonic has Amy. Tails has Cream. Shadow has the two-timing Rouge. Eggman has that lunatic, what was her name? Even Cheese has Elmy.' Knuckles sighed. 'I haven't anyone to love. It is so unfair. Why can I not find what everyone else can? Ack... stop think such foolish thoughts I can't stop protecting the master emerald to find pity love. Ah... it is not interesting. Heh, love I sooo do not need it.' 'Oh yeah?' An evilest voice said in Knuckles head. 'Huh? Who was that? And how did you speak and read my thoughts? And why am I thinking this not saying it?' 'Answer one, your conscience. Answer two, we can hear you thoughts not read them and we are made up of your thoughts. Answer three, you would look insane.' A goodish voice said.  
  
'Aren't you suppose to show up when I am guilty?'  
  
'Yes and no. We come when you are guilty, sad or lonely. And you are both sad and lonely.' The yang said. (For those who don't know. Yin is evil, Yang is good.)  
  
Yin: 'Yeah, and we've come to say you need some...'  
  
Yang: 'Don't even go there, yin. You need love and we will be no more till you are like this again.' Knuckles: 'I can't, I have to protect the master emerald.' Yin: 'Who said you had to leave it behind if you were to leave.' Knuckles: 'Yeah, I guess I could take it with me. But angel island will fall.' Yin: 'So?' Knuckles walked over to the master emerald and chanted something, the master emerald shrank and knuckles hid it in an unknown area on his body. Angel Island fell and soon Sonic and Tails came to see what happened. "What? You are leaving?" Sonic yelled. "Not like it is a great loss for you. All you do is run around, you don't even come for a small visit." Knuckles moaned. "So, get out of my way or I will force." He threatened. Bib, bib, bib, bib. "Huh?" Tails looked in his tails and pulled out a small device. "Huh? Wow, Knuckles will be chuffed about this. Another echidna has transported here." "Where?" Knuckles said, "I don't see anyone." "I didn't mean RIGHT here. But in station square... WHO!!!" "What?!" Both Sonic and Knuckles yelled. "The echidna is under attack by robots!" "Let get there and help. Knuckles, Tails, grab on!" Sonic dashed to the robot attack but it was deserted. Only a trail of blood was found, Knuckles followed it and heard, "Yes with Tikal in my grasps I will conquer the world." 


	4. Chapter 3

Light Lovin'!  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Chapter three: Knuckles shows his affections!  
  
"HAHAHAHAAA!!! With Tikal I will conquer the world! AHAHAHAAA!!!" Only a Voice could sound this dumb. Knuckles stepped in. "Let her go, Eggman." He yelled "K-K-K-K-Knuckles?" Eggman panicked. "Let her go! Now!!!" "Never! Robots ATTACK!!!" Knuckles took Eggman's robots with ease and didn't even break a sweat. "Got anymore of your toys for me to play with?" Knuckles asked with complete confidence. "Why? Yes. I do. Mecha-Knuckles! ATTACK!!!" Suddenly a robot appeared the looked like Knuckles, but Knuckles took it now sweat. Or so he thought. The robot jumped up and handed the master emerald to Eggman. "HAHAHAAA! I killed two birds with one stone. HAHAHAAA!" Zoom, suddenly Sonic was handing the master emerald to Knuckles again. "HUH!!! I know you are fast but not this fast." "Well yeah, I've been working out." Sonic said. "Well, as long as I've got Tikal, I'll make do." Knuckles jumped at Eggman who lifted into the air. "HAHAAA!!! Missed me fool!" He laughed. "It wasn't you I was going for." Knuckles turned around with Tikal in his arms. "Wh-wh-wh-what!!!" Eggman yelled. "No way! I can't believe this!" "Believe it, pal." Knuckles, Sonic and Tails ran away. "Ack... He's not gonna get away with this." Eggman yelled. Meanwhile Knuckles was back at Angel Island. He put back the Emerald and it began to rise again. Sonic and Tails went home and Tikal woke up. "Oh... your awake. How do you feel?" Knuckles asked. "I... how did I get here?" Tikal asked. "I brought you here after Eggman attacked you." "Eggman?" "Yeah." "My stomach hurts." "Yeah, he hit you quite hard so I bandaged it up." "Thank you Knuckles." "No problem" "I came back here to find you. To tell you how I feel about you, but it is sooo embarrassing." "Huh? Me?" "Yes." "You love... me?" "Yeah." Tikal looked down at the floor. "I... I love you too." Tikal jumped into Knuckles arms and they shared a hug. 


	5. Chapter 4

Light Lovin'!  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Chapter Four: I wanna know everything.  
  
After Knuckles and Tikal split apart. They went to Creams house and shared some secrets. Knuckles: "So, how are you... well, you?" Tikal: "What do you mean?" Knuckles: "Well I thought you were... dead!" Tikal: "No, I have stayed alive inside the master emerald alone with Chaos." Knuckles: "So how did you get out?" Tikal: "You did it." Knuckles: "How?" Tikal: "When you shrank the master emerald." Knuckles: "What about Chaos?" Tikal: "He is... looking after the Chao in the Station Square garden." Knuckles: "So he isn't gonna come and try to kill us then?" Tikal: "No. He likes me, you and all your friends." Knuckles: "Okay. What about Eggman?" Tikal: "What about him?" Knuckles: "What does Chaos think of Eggman?" Tikal: "He hates him." Knuckles: "So, has Chaos adopted a life of peace?" Tikal: "He still dedicates his life to protecting the Chao, like you do the master emerald." Knuckles: "Why are we at Creams house." Tikal: "I thought they were having a party?" Knuckles: "Oh, yeah." Tikal: "What kind of party?" Knuckles: "It's Creams birthday." Tikal: "oh." Vanilla: "It's all set up, all that's left is Cream" Knuckles: "Where is she?" Vanilla: "Tails is keeping her distracted." Knuckles: "Oh, okay." Vanilla: "Now Tikal, tell me a little about yourself." Tikal: "Okay, I was born in........." ~~~Thirty-five minutes later~~~ Tikal: "...Then Knuckles shrank the master emerald, Chaos and I were released from it and I choose the opportunity to tell Knuckles how I really feel." Vanilla: "Fascinating. Well I can't wait to hear the end of your story." Tikal: "What ever do you mean?" Vanilla: "Well if you live happily ever after, or it doesn't work out between you." Vanilla went into the kitchen, Tikal looked at Knuckles sleeping. 


	6. chapter 5

Light Lovin'!  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Chapter five: The Party and the Crasher.  
  
Cream and Tails walked into a dark room, hand in hand. They walked a few steps. "What's going on? Why are the curtains closed and why aren't the lights on?" Cream said worrying. "Don't worry Cream." Suddenly the lights shot on. "SURPRISE!!!!!!!!" Everyone but cream yelled. "AHHHH!!!!!" Cream jumped. "Do you think we were a bit loud?" Asked Tikal. "Nah!!!" Said Sonic. "Chao!!!!" Cheese flew right at Cream and hugged her tight. (Well as tight as a chao can ^_^) Everyone was celebrating and playing games. Sonic was annoying Knuckles. "Hey Knuckles? Have you and Tikal 'Done it' yet?" "Arrrrr... Hey Cream?" "Yes?" "How would you like to play 'pin the knuckle on sonic?'" "Uh... no thanks, you can though." "Oh... goodie" Knuckles cracked his knuckles and looked at Sonic evilly as Sonic backed away. Tikal looked at them. "Do they do this often?" She asked Amy. "Only when they see each other." Amy replied. "Come on lets play with Cream." "Okay." Tikal and Amy went over to Cream and played some games. "All I wanna know is have you done it with Tikal yet." Sonic Panicked. "Have you and Amy?" Knuckles turn the tides. "HEY!!! Right that does it! Outside NOW!!!" Sonic stomped outside. Knuckles followed. "Hey, if you two fight, we dump you." Amy said. "YAHOO!!!" Sonic celebrated. "uh... okay." Knuckles walked back inside. "What's the matter Knuckles? Chicken?" Sonic taunted. "Not really, it's just in your eyes. Getting thrashed by me isn't a torture as bad enough as going out with Amy. No offence Amy." "NOOO!!! You can't do this to me." Sonic moaned. "You may want to lose, Amy. But I can't lose Tikal." Knuckles said. He and Tikal kissed, for the first time, as they walked into the house. The party continued like normal until BOOM!!! "HAHAHAHAAA!!! Sorry to crash you party. I have a present for you." Eggman dropped a canister that blew out sleeping gas. Everyone passed out and Eggman made his escape with his winning prize... Tikal! 


	7. chapter 6

Light Lovin'!  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Chapter six: Rescue Tikal!  
  
"Get up, GET UP!!!" "Just a few more minutes, mummy." "ARRR... Hey Charmy, Sting him." Charmy stung Sonic. "AHHHH!!!!" Sonic yelled. "Hey!!!" "Awaken, Knuckles. Awaken" Espio said. Knuckles woke up and looked around. "TIKAL!!!" He yelled. Knuckles checked everywhere, bedrooms, bathrooms, gardens and basements. He couldn't find Tikal anywhere. He came to one conclusion... Eggman!!! "If he hurts her! I'LL KILL HIM!!!" He said angering himself. Amy walked over to Knuckles and slapped him across the check. "Now you listen here, are you gonna blame yourself all day or are you gonna go save her?" Amy scolded. "Fine, have it your way. But where are they?" Knuckles asked. "How about the huge lab that appeared right over there." Tails pointed. A sweat drop went down all the others back of head. "What're the chances of that?" Knuckles said. "It seems to happen often lately." Sonic said while rubbing his little finger in his right ear. They all headed for the lab. Knuckles busted the door down. He ran through a hallway smashing anything that got in his way with his head. Robots, doors even walls if necessary. Soon they came up to a new location, a HUGE room. Inside were Eggman, Tikal, Mecha-Knuckles, Hyper metal Sonic, Tails doll, Silver-Sonic and Chaos. "C... Chaos!!!" Sonic said surprised. Chaos was looking at Eggman. Mecha- Knuckles flew at him and dug his claw dead within him. Chaos stood there and M-K's hand malfunctioned inside his watery body. "CHAOS!!!" Knuckles yelled as he hurled 4 chaos emeralds at Chaos. They implanted in him and he transformed. He grabbed on to Silver Sonic and tore him to pieces. He them slowly went over to Eggman who jumped into a ship a flew away as fast as he could. Sonic destroyed Hyper Metal and Knuckles was fighting M-K matching his punches blow from blow. Their stance was completely identical. Tails was working and a watch with a mini-computer. He press button after button. M-K Malfunctioned and said, "Warning, Warning. Self-destruct in 10 seconds... 9... 8... 7..." Knuckles picked up the unconscious Tikal. "RUN!!!" He yelled. Everyone ran as fast as possible. Suddenly a gigantic bomb went off behind them. Everyone ran as this huge ball of continues flame chased them. Cream was falling behind, only a little. Suddenly half of Hyper metal grabbed on to Cream, pulling her to the ground. "TAILS!!!" She screamed. "CREAM!!!" Tails watched as the fireball consumed her... 


	8. chapter 7

Light Lovin'!  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Chapter seven: Our loss.  
  
On the previous chapter, Cream was pulled to the ground by hyper metal and a giant fireball consumed her. Tails decided to go back but was stopped by Sonic. Sonic grabbed Tails arm and continued running. "Let me go, Sonic. I gotta save Cream!"Tails cried "You'll be throwing you life away. She'll be fine... hopefully." Sonic said. "CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!" Tails yelled. The base blew sky high. Sonic and his friends escaped... well except Cream. Tails was crying, kneeling down. Tears were flowing like a river. Suddenly his eyes turn from blue to red and his jumped up and started to strangle Sonic. "Ack... what're you... doing... Tails?" Sonic struggled "You!!! You!!! I HATE YOU!!!" Tails Yelled. Knuckles Put Tikal down and punched Tails in the face. Tails fell off of Sonic and onto the ground. His eye colour returned to normal and he looked at Knuckles. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HUH?" Knuckles yelled. "Cream... Cream is gone... and it is all Sonic's fault." Tails cried. "What?" Sonic said, rubbing his neck. "IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE GONE... YOU SHOULD'VE LET ME SAVE HER... I COULD HAVE... I COULD..." Tails fell to his knees once more and cried again. "What's her mother gonna say? This is gonna tare her apart... she lost her husband... and now... I've lost her... only... child." Tails fell to the ground completely. His head was on the ground looking to the right. Sonic walked over. "Leave me... I have to be alone." Tails said. Everyone left. Knuckles picked up Tikal and headed for Angel Island. Sonic went home, he didn't want to tell Vanilla what's happened. Tails stayed at the ruined base, he couldn't even move. Not a flitch to a blink. Chaos was hovering above the base. Amy was slowly walking to Vanilla's house. Shadow and Rouge were walking home. They did not wish to tell her either. Knuckles took Tikal to Angel Island. Tikal woke up and looked around. "How'd I get here?" She asked. "We saved you... but it cost us." Knuckles said sadly. "What ever do you mean." Tikal asked. She stood up. "Mecha-knuckles self destructed..." Knuckles delayed a bit. "Isn't that a good thing?" Tikal asked "Yes, but... a giant fire ball chased us around the base..." Knuckles continued. "Yes..." Tikal said "Cream was..." Knuckles delayed again, for it was almost too hard to handle. "...Oh my gosh..." Tikal said surprised, she put her hands over her mouth. She realized what happened after these last words. "What about Vanilla?" She asked. "This is going to really hurt her, but we have to tell her. Lets go." 


	9. chapter 8

Light Lovin'!  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Chapter eight: She is... Alive!!!  
  
Amy was at Vanilla's door, her hand an inch away from knocking. She closed her eyes and pulled her hand down and began to walk off. She shed a few tear. 'I am sorry.' She thought. 'I can't tell her.' Knuckles and Tikal glided in. They walked over to the door and knocked. Vanilla opened the door. Knuckles and Tikal walked in and told Vanilla everything. As Tails said, this ripped her to pieces. She was bursting out crying and using a handkerchief to blow her nose. "We are very, very sorry." Tikal said. Vanilla said nothing because she couldn't stop crying. Sonic zoomed over and ran inside. He heard her crying. "Who told her, Tails or Amy?" He said. He walked into the living room. "Oh, it was you two." "And what do you mean by that?" Knuckles said standing up. "Boys this is no place or time to fight. Please stop." Tikal said. "Okay." Knuckles sat down next to Tikal. Vanilla was still in shock.  
  
*** Tails was standing on the edge of the ruins of Eggman's. He was thinking. 'I'll kill Eggman for building a stupid self-destruction system in the robot. I'll kill Sonic for not letting me save her. I'll kill myself for letting her go.' Tails looked up at Chaos, hovering over the ruins. He was holding something yellowy-cream. Tails looked harder. "CREAM!!! Chaos!!! Bring her here!!!" Chaos didn't move. "Chaos, PLEASE, Bring her here!!!" Chaos still didn't move. "Please, Chaos. I'm begging you to bring her here. PLEASE!!!" Chaos began moving over to Tails. He reached Tails. "Please Chaos. Let me have her." Tails said quietly. Chaos looked at Tails. "No!!!" He said. Tails shot his head up and looked at Chaos. "Huh? Why not?" "Because she wasn't protected. You didn't protect her." "I tried but Sonic..." Tails was cut off. "Sonic has nothing to do with this, it isn't his fault... It's yours!!!" "W...What?" "Your fault... you did this to her..." "No... No I didn't." "Yes you did... you should've left her at home... you shouldn't have brought her here... It's your fault..." "It... it is my fault..." Tails knelt down and grabbed his tails. He tied them in a knot around his waist. It hurt. He them stood up and looked to his left and he saw a cliff. He walked over to it. He stood on the top of it, at the very end. His feet we off half way. He closed his eye and he jumped... 


	10. chapter 9

Light Lovin'!  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Chapter nine: Chaos revival!  
  
Tails was falling, his eyes shut; he landed head first into water. "Huh? I examined the bottom. There was no water, not even a puddle." Tails opened his eyes. He was inside Chaos. He swam to the side of chaos and jumped out onto lower ground. "Why? Why did you stop me?" He asked. "What would Cream say if you found out you committed suicide?" Chaos asked. "I see." "Take her, but never put her in such a dangerous position. Take these too." Chaos spat out the chaos emeralds and turned back to his original form. "Now go and save her." "Okay" Tails ran for miles till he came to the end of the forest.  
  
*** Vanilla calmed down, she was still crying but only a bit. Sonic was trying to calm her more, but every time he opened his mouth and said something, she cried again. "Sonic! Shut up!" Knuckles yelled "Sorry, it's not my fault that..." BOOM. The next thing Sonic knew was that he was at the other end of the room, thanks to Knuckles. "SONIC!!!!!" Sonic listened to who said that. "That sounded like Tails!" He said. "Sonic!!! Where are you?" "In here Tails." "Come here, Cream is alive!!! Cream is alive!!!" "What!!!" Everyone else yelled. They all ran outside. "She in bad shape, we need to get her to a hospital or something." Tails said worrying; he had Cream curled up in his arms. "Hurry." "Wait!!!" Tikal said. "Huh? What is it, Tikal?" Asked Knuckles. "Tails, give me one of the chao emeralds you have." "Uh... okay, but what about Cream?" Tails asked, Tikal took the emerald and began chanting. Creams wounds began to disappear and she woke up. "Cream." Tails said. "Huh? What happened?" Cream asked. Tikal stopped chanting and fell; Knuckles caught her in his arms. He put his head to her chest and take it from me he enjoyed it. "Few, she's alive" he said relieved. Cream hugged her mother and they celebrated. Suddenly Eggman came out of nowhere. "Oh... I HATE YOU!!! You always seem to get in my way. I'll finish you of this time." He flew behind some trees and came back in a HUGE robot. "This is my Mega-Sonic-destruction-machine. It is capable of taking all of you at once and not getting a scratch. Ahahahaaaa!!! What're you going to do now, Sonic?" "Heh! What a piece of junk. Tails, you take the left, Knuckles you take out the Right. Amy... uh... Run!" Sonic started "Sonic!!!" Amy yelled. "...Cream, Vanilla. Get out of here now!" "Right!" Vanilla said. "Lets DO THIS!!!" Sonic Yelled. The team charged. 


	11. chapter 10

Light Lovin'!  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Chapter Ten: It's seems hopeless.  
  
Sonic Ran towards the gigantic machine he jumps forward and did a spin dash at its chest. Sonic rebounded and fell to the ground. "Ahhh... Not even a scratch." He yelled. Knuckles punched the right side of its body. "Haaa!!!!" BOOOM "Huh? I didn't even dent it. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Oof!!!" The machine knocked Knuckles down with its Right hand. Tails got out the random bazooka and fired. He waited for the smoke to clear. "HUH!!!! I didn't even leave a mark!" He yelled. "Ahahahaaaa!!! Getta load of this!" Eggman laughed, missiles flew at Tails. "Oh shi..." BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM. Tails fell to the ground out cold. "TAILS!!!" Sonic yelled. He made a run up to where Tails was but the Machine got him first. "Ahahahaaaa!!! Sorry, Fox-boy. You have to leave now!" The robot began to crush Tails body. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Tails screamed. The machine flung Tails to the east. He went so fast that not even Sonic could keep up. Tails landed somewhere and Sonic soon appeared. "Tails!" He said. "S...Sonic... I... I tried to help... his body is... too thick... we... can't even... dent... it..." Tails said. "We'll do it, Tails. We'll win..." Sonic said trying to reassure him. "Yeah... you might..." Tails stopped. "Tails...?" "..." "Tails!" "..." "TAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!" Sonic Screamed. "EGGMAAAN!!!! I'LL KILL HIM, I WILL!!!" Sonic zoomed back to Eggman's location. "Ahahahaaaa!!! One down, two to go." Laughed Eggman. "Did you find your friend, Sonic?" "ARRRRR... ARRR... DIE EGGMAN!!!" Sonic Yelled charging for the robot. Crash. Sonic didn't damage it at all. "DAMN IT!!!" He yelled. "I WILL KILL YOU!!!" Sonic Tried again and again but he was getting nowhere. "Sonic catch!" Espio threw a chaos emerald to Sonic as did Mighty, Charmy, Vector, Knuckles, and Ray. Sonic grabbed each and every one of them. They gave him a boast in power. Sonic retried but damaged nothing. "Damn it. DAMN IT!!!" He yelled. "What do we do now?" Knuckles asked walking backwards. "You die!!!" Eggman replied. "Ahahahaaaa!!!" Eggman was about to step on Knuckles when Mighty jumped in, He held up the foot. "Arrrrr... Knuckles... Get out of here now!!!" Knuckles got out from under the foot and it crushed down on Mighty. "MIGHTY!!!!" Knuckles yelled. "This is it... it's hopeless..." 


	12. chapter 11

Light Lovin'!  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Chapter eleven: Super Sonic and Super Shadow once more.  
  
On the previous Chapter... Tails was crushed and thrown away like garbage. Sonic enraged and went in for another pointless try. He attacked but no harm came to Eggmans robot. Espio and a few others gave him six of the seven chaos emeralds, but it still made no difference. Knuckles was nearly crushed by Eggmans robot but Mighty saved him and took his place in death. Knuckles gave up hope, as did all the rest of them... What will become of Sonic and his friends? Will they become mincemeat? Or will something turn the tides? Find out in chapter ten... Super Sonic and Super Shadow once more.  
  
Knuckles fell to his knees. "Damn! Why does it have to end like this?" He yelled. "Because I won, Knuckle-head!" Eggman taunted. "I'll end your suffering." Eggman walked over to Knuckles, kicking Sonic in the process making him drop all the chaos emeralds. A shadow hovered over the emeralds. The figure picked them all up. Eggman lifted the robots foot and pulled it down on him hard but it was stopped by... Super Shadow. "Shadow?" Shadow lifted up the robots foot and pushed the robot over. "Sonic, come here!" Sonic ran over and Shadow gave some of the power to him. He became Super Sonic. They began attacking the robot, but still wasn't damaging it. They were distracting it at least. 'Damn' Knuckles thought 'If tails were here, he could figure this out. I must find out where there is a weak point... come on it can't be too difficult... I got it' "Sonic! Knock of the top if you can, open up the cockpit!" He yelled. "Gotcha Knuckles." Sonic did just that and it worked. "Now Eggman..." Sonic picked him up but the collar. "Your dead meat now, Egghead." Sonic raised a fist and Knuckles flew up. "Don't Sonic. If you do, you'll only drop to his level." "He killed Tails!" "...Okay, lets kill him." Knuckles helped Sonic. From where Cream was all she could here was Eggman screaming and yelling. She and Vanilla walked over to them all. Eggman was on the verge of death. He was crawling alone the ground and pulled out a dart gun and aimed it at Tikal. He was about to shoot when he died and melted into the ground. "Huh? It was a fake." Knuckles yelled. Sonic ran to where Tails dead body lies and Picked Tails up, Knuckles did the same with Mighty. They took them to Angel island and had a funeral. Cream took it hard, as did sonic and most others that were there for Tails. The others mourned Mighty. Some did both. Knuckles walked over to Tikal and everyone went home. 


	13. chapter 12

Light Lovin'!  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Chapter Twelve: Tikals special offer.  
  
The next mourning wasn't like usual. Sonic wasn't running. Tails wasn't working, Knuckles wasn't protecting. Amy wasn't preparing. Shadow wasn't racing. Rouge wasn't stealing. Tikal was chanting. Chaos was dripping. Cream was picking flowers. Cheese wasn't playing. Elmy wasn't either. Station Square had stopped altogether. No cars, no people, no nothing. It wasn't right. Tails workshop was shut down. The X-tornado began to rust. It didn't feel right. Knuckles woke up and remembered what had happened last night and was wondering. 'How could Tikal and me do that when we lost two of our greatest friends? Oh well, it was nice. I wonder where she is anyway.' Knuckles walked outside of the wooden house that he made that lay just a few inches away from the master emerald shrine. Knuckles stretched and looked around a bit and saw Tikal by the master emerald. He walked up the stares and towards Tikals right. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Hana una kia ciao geko tenal buna tao (Please forgive our actions that have taken place last night.)" Tikal Mumbled. (To let you know the chant is small cause Tikal is talking quietly. And the written in brackets is the meaning of the chants.) Knuckles looked down on her, he saw she was concentrating and began to leave back to the hut. "Knuckles..." Tikal started. "Yeah?" "...I will try... and bring Tails back." "Huh? Can you do that?" "Yes... but it involves taking the Chaos emerald power." "What do you mean?" "I can use 3 emeralds to revive a person. The emeralds colour will disappear and will take a year before they recover all the power... the revived person will be in extreme pain and will need medical attention." "Go on..." "I can use 5 for the same but the pain won't be so savvier. And the emeralds will take a year and a half to recover." "...Okay..." "...And I can use all seven to fully revive them with no pain, or damage at all... but it will take 2 years to recover power." Tikal finally finished her sentence. "Well, it would make everyone happy. Especially Cream and Sonic. I think I would go for the second one." "Tails will be in pain." "Ok then the third..." "Okay..." Tikal began to chant at the master emerald... 


	14. chapter 13

Light Lovin'!  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Tikal's dream... no, nightmare!  
  
~~~ "Hasicreh! Umineh! Shiktureh!" "No... leave me alone..." "Hasicreh!(Has-e-Chreh) Umineh!(Umi-neh) Shiktureh!(Shick-to-reh)" (Just to let you know. Hasicreh! Umineh! Shiktureh! = You left me! You hate me! I'll kill you! Okay? And the ~~~ is my way of saying, this is a dream... or a nightmare start and end. The writing next to it in () is the pronunciation if you can.) "Go... Away." "Hasicreh! Umineh! Shiktureh! Hasicreh! Umineh! Shiktureh! Hasicreh! Umineh! Shiktureh! Hasicreh! Umineh! Shiktureh! Hasicreh! Umineh! Shiktureh! Hasicreh! Umineh! Shiktureh! Hasicreh! Umineh! Shiktureh!" ~~~ "GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tikal shot up from her bed, sweating hard. Knuckles burst in the door and pulled his knuckles to the ready, he turned the light on and searched around. Tikals window was open and a small breeze blew in. Stuttering Tikal finally spoke up... "...I... I closed that... before bed..." "Maybe you didn't close it properly." "No... I did, lock down... everything." "...The hinge isn't broken. There is no sign of damage..." "...Stop it... your scaring me..." "Come... sleep with me tonight and maybe you'll fell better." "Okay." Tikal walked out of her room and a shadow zoomed past the window. A figure stands in a tree, upside down. "...Hywano katoya..." (I will get revenge...) Yiwoka chanan ti Knuckles."(You'll pay too Knuckles) The figure walked into the distant to the forest. Back inside the house Tikal was slipping into Knuckles bed. "So... what was the dream about?" Knuckles asked. "Please... I wish not talk about it." Tikal answered closing her eyes and one tear on her right side of her face. "Don't cry, Tikal." Knuckles said wiping the tear away. "If you don't want to talk about it..." "It's not that..." "Huh?" "I feel sick..." Tikal jumped out the bed and ran to the loo. The sounds she made from there was enough to make Knuckles feel bad. He covered his ears and waited for her to finish. Tikal came back out looking very under the weather. "...Are you... okay?" Knuckles asked a bit worried. "..." Tikal did not say anything. Knuckles got out of the bed and walked over to her. "You can take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor." That's what they did. 


	15. chapter 14

Light Lovin'!  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Chapter fourteen: What's wrong, Tikal?  
  
A new mourning started, one week since the nightmare. Tikal was inside the loo once more. Knuckles was getting worried. At least Tails was back but the emeralds were now out of power. 'She has been in there each day this week... and not just to pee. We'll have to see Tails about this. He will know for sure.' Knuckles was waiting and he felt the Island shake. He ran out and saw Rouge. Knuckles ran straight up to her and punched her in the check. Rouge fell and rubbed her check. "Rude much?" She moaned "Go away." Knuckles said. "Tikal... feeling alright?" Rouge smirked. "Do you have anything to do with why she's puking every mourning?" "Maybe..." Knuckles picked Rouge up by her collar. "What did you do!!!" Knuckles yelled. "Nothing I... Ahhh..." Rouge was surprised. "What?" Rouge pointed to Tikal who had fainted on the steps to the shrine. "Ahhh!!! Tikal!!! Rouge... Can I ask you not try to steal the emerald, please?" Knuckles begged. "...No way." "Look... you can try later... I have things to do." "No deal, Echidna." "Fine I'll take it with me." Knuckles picked up Tikal and was about to shrink the master emerald. Chaos appeared and offered to protect the emerald. Knuckles gladly accepted and rushed Tikal off the edge of Angel Island. He glided straight to Tails workshop. At Tails workshop there was an endless line of people waiting with broken tools and machinery. Tails was extremely busy. Knuckles landed and ran up the stairs. He heard Tikals breathing was getting slower and he ran faster. A huge muscled bloke picked Knuckles up. "You have to wait in line like all of us." He yelled. "This is an emergency." Knuckles countered. "That makes no difference." "Arrrrr...." Knuckles kicked him in the face and ran to Tails. "Tails! Something is wrong with Tikal!!!" "I'm quite busy!" "Tails! She did bring you back from the dead, cut her some slack!!!" "...Fine... I'm sorry miss... and all you other people, do you think you can put up with your problems a bit longer." Mumbles and groans were heard back and forth but everyone got the picture. "This better be good." "Tikal has been throwing up for the last week and the fainted on the steps of the shrine." "Wait... Wait... Wait! Now let me get this straight. She has been sick all this week. What times did she puke?" Tails waited for Knuckles reply... 


	16. chapter 15

Light Lovin'!  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Tails examination!  
  
On the previous chapter, Tikal was feeling under the weather and Knuckles took her to Tails who was revived by Tikal before her unusual week started. After reviving him she had a dream, a haunting dream. She was panicking about it; she then began to continuously puke till the cows came home. She eventually passed out on the shrine steps of the master emerald. Tails looks like he may already have the answer to Tikals little problem. "So tell me... what times has she been puking, nearly all day? or only on curtain times?" Tails asked "She began after having this nightmare..." "After you two made out and she revived me after." "She was... Hey... How do you know?" "Amy told me..." "How'd she know?" "I think she was at you place and..." "Forget it, what about Tikal?" Tails began to walk over to his couch... "...She's pregnant..." "What!!! I don't believe you." "Think about it... You guys make out... She starts throwing up in the mornings... that is the first sign of pregnancy." "I still don't believe." "Fine... I'll prove it." Tails took Tikal to his secret lab under his workshop. He place her on a table and began to build something as fast as he could. "This might take a little while so you might want to take a seat... or you can help to make it faster." "I'll go for the second option, what do I do." "First get me that..." ~~~~~~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~~ "Done" Tails wiped his head with his arm. "This is a highly advanced pregnancy tester." He bragged "Uh... do you come with sub-titles?" A confused Knuckles asked. "It's a faster, more efficient way to test a girl to see if she is pregnant." "Right..." Tails attached the metal frame over Tikals waist and connected it to his highly advance computer. He tapped key to key till the machine started scanning. It took about a second before it stopped. "Is it broken?" Knuckles asked. "No... it's finished... now look on the screen... there is the..." CRASH "No point me saying anymore." Tails turned around on his chair and Knuckles had passed out. Tails picked him up and struggled to put him on another table. After waiting a boring hour Knuckles awoke... "What happened?" He asked rubbing his head... "You passed out when I told to Tikal was pregnant and..." CRASH!!!! 


	17. chapter 16

Light Lovin'!  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Chapter sixteen: Tikal and Knuckles celebrate... after he stops fainting.  
  
On the previous chapter... "...She's pregnant..." "What!!! I don't believe you." "Think about it... You guys make out... She starts throwing up in the mornings... that is the first sign of pregnancy." "It's finished... now look on the screen... there is the..." CRASH "No point me saying anymore." Knuckles awoke... "What happened?" He asked rubbing his head... "You passed out when I told to Tikal was pregnant and..." CRASH!!!! *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Tikal is pregnant and Knuckles mind is... overreacting. "AHHH!!! What about it causes him to pass out so much. This is the fifteenth time he has passed out." Knuckles awoke again an hour later. "What happened?" He asked rubbing his head. (Déjà vu) "You passed out when I told you... no wait... I will tell you but you'd better not faint again or else... I'M WAKING YOU THE HARD WAY!!!" "(Gulp) Okay." "Now... Tikal is pregnant..." "I feel faint..." "DON'T YOU DARE." Tails shook Knuckles and he snapped out of it. "All right... okay..." "Good." "...I'll go home and pass out." Tails gave up and walked out to his angry mob. He then went back to work. Tikal and Knuckles both went back to the floating island. Rouge was stuck inside Chaos trying to get out. "Okay, she tried right?" "Yes." Chaos said. "Woh!!! He can talk." Knuckles yelled. "What else was I suppose to do in the master emerald?" Tikal said. "Right... Why not celebrate?" "What... The fact I'm pregnant or that Rouge failed to steal the emerald. "Uh... Both" SMACK "Ow!!!" Tikal hit Knuckles up the back of his head. "Okay only the new to-be-born baby..." Tikal agreed fully. The party was a bit of a crash but nothing terribly exciting, only congratulations here and there. Sonic was avoiding Amy. Shadow was drunk and Tails was sleeping with Cream. Nothing TOO interesting... After the party everyone went home and Knuckles and Tikal went to bed... (I finally have room to put) TO BE CONTINUED... (Yay!!!) 


	18. Searies 2

Light Lovin'!  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Series 2  
  
Series 2 takes place 7 months after series 1. It has the same romance couple in it. E.g. Tikal and Knuckles, Truthfully I don't like the idea of Knuckles X Rouge. It seems more like they are merely rivals and that rouge has a more liking to Shadow the hedgehog. Series 2 is mostly base on the two factored characters. James and Tikal. James is trying to kill Tikal but has up to this point been unsuccessful. He tries now to destroy something much easier. Did I say something? Sorry, I meant someone! 


	19. chapter 17

Light Lovin'!  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Chapter seventeen: Danger is near...  
  
"Okay, I'll be back before you know it, I only need a few supplies from Tails... You know Baby and all... it'll only take a couple hours..." Knuckles explained. "Okay, I call you if anything happens. Take this." Tikal handed him a mobile phone. "Tails made it for me and you, I got one inside the house." "Okay, see you in a couple hours." The both kissed and said goodbye. Knuckles flew off towards Tails place and Tikal went inside the house. A figure watches from a nearby tree. "Yikoma. Mat omi oma" (Yee-co-ma. Mat Ohmy Ohmer) (Good. She's on her own) The figure walked up to the door of the house. He walked in through the door; Tikal was humming as she did the washing up. The figure crept and hid behind a piece of wall. Tikal put three dish's down and her hand glided across her belly. The figure crept up to the un-expecting Tikal; he tapped her on the shoulder. Tikal turned around and a fist punched her in the mouth. Tikal fell backwards, trying to grab a side but instead, ripped down her clean dishes and landed on her behind. The dishes smashed on impact to the ground. Tikal rubbed her mouth. She was bleeding. Two hands picked her up by her shoulders and pushed her into the wall, Tikal split her side on the shape out of place nail in the wall. She yelped and looked at the Figure who was now visible from the light. "James!" Tikal gasped. "Iyet-nakta-wanorda-den!" (E-yet nack-ta warn-or-der den) (You two-timing cow!) The figure yelled. "What do you want, what do you want?" Tikal panicked. "Iyet ca somneh eh fod sywed gywa" (E-yet Ca Some near eer fod see wed gee wah) (You will pay my sweat.) "Iyi canno du" (Ee-yee can no do) (What do you want!) (In Japanese accent. Although it isn't Japanese.) "I want you DEAD" James rubbed Tikals belly. "Got knocked up I see." He smashed his fist into Tikals belly. "AHHHH!!!!" Tikal screamed, she then puked on the floor. James picked her up by the neck and threw her across the room. He Picked up a kitchen knife and walked up to Tikal. Tikal picked up the phone and began to dial Knuckles mob number. James got the knife and stabbed it threw the phone and Tikals hand pinning her to the Table. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Tikal screamed. She began to cry hard. Tears bursting out like no other. James grabbed the knife and ripped it out of Tikals hand. He then swiped it at her, cutting her down her left check. It bled like there was no tomorrow. James then got the knife facing down and was about to make the final blow when a shuriken went threw his hand and pinned him to the wall. Espio was standing in the doorway. "Tikal! Get out of there." Espio yelled. "I... I can't... I can't move..." "Move it!!!" "I can't... my baby... He's hurt my baby... I can't move... Help me!" Tikal struggled to get up. James pulled his hand from the wall and ripped the knife into Tikals right legs. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" She screamed. "I can't move... HELP ME!!!!" 


	20. chapter 18

Light Lovin'!  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Chapter Eighteen: The danger in an Echidna.  
  
"I can't move... I can't move." Tikal panicked. A psychopath named James attacked Tikal. He was almost able to kill her till Espio came to her rescue. Tikal insisted she couldn't move and James is getting closer to her death. With Tikals left hand and right leg out of order, she is completely helpless. What will happen to her? Will she survive? Where is Knuckles? What is for dinner later? ...What? Oh right... on with the story. Espio threw another shuriken, it pinned the evil echidna to the wall again. Vector busted in and grabbed James and refused to let go. Charmy tried to pick Tikal up, but being as small as he is he had not luck. "Charmy! Help Vector I'll look after Tikal." Espio called "Right!" Charmy replied. Espio ran over to Tikal. "Can you stand?" Espio saw the knife still dug within Tikals leg. "Right, dumb question. This may hurt... no, it will hurt." Espio used his ninja speed and removed the knife. Tikal gasped but hardly felt it, only the pain after wards. Espio grabbed some towels from the side and rapped up Tikals injuries with care. He picked her up in his arms and ran out the door.  
  
James was ticked. He threw down Vector and Smashed Charmy into the wall. He then pulled out a dynamite pack of eight sticks. And set for 1 minute and threw it down and ran outside. BOOOOOOOM!!! The house went up.  
  
Knuckles was picking up big pieces of calved wood when he heard and saw the explosion. He instantly dropped the wood and dashed straight there. Upon arrival Tikal was sat, back up on a tree and Espio was dishing it out with James. Knuckles ran to Tikal, her breathing was low and she was out cold. Knuckles laid her down on her back and he rubbed her belly. He then got a small flask he took with him and gave Tikal a bit of water. She choked and awoke. Knuckles rubbed her belly a bit more. "What's going on?" He asked softly. "James... My ex... he's attacking me..." "WHAT!!!" "The baby... I think he has killed our baby..." Tikal began to cry. "No!!!" Knuckles stood up and attacked James sending him flying off of the Island. Knuckles Ran to the now Scrap heap and began to throw the burned wood away. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Espio was there. "I'll look for Vector and Charmy, you need to save your baby and Tikal." He said. "Right!" Knuckles went and carefully picked Tikal up, trying not to hurt her wounds. He jogged to the side of the island trying not to put much friction on the open cuts on Tikals body. He jumped and glided to Tails workshop and kicked open the door. Knuckles looked at Tails and Tails looked at Knuckles. 


	21. chapter 19

Light Lovin'!  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Tikal is fine... and the baby...  
  
On the previous chapters, a black Echidna attack and almost murdered pregnant Tikal. She was spared however by Espio and his chums, Vector and Charmy when they came in and stopped James from pulling the final blow. (*Breath* that was a mouth full.) James blew up the house and alerted Knuckles who came and cared for Tikal, who now believes her child may have died from the friction of James fist into her belly. James is down for now but he certainly isn't out. Is he giving up? Has Tikal really lost her first child? Can Tails help? Find out...now! Knuckles Burst through the door of Tails workshop. "Hey! Easy with the door!" Tails Yelled. "Tails. What's more important? The life of my child? Or your door?" Knuckles yelled back. "Woh!!! Okay sorry." Tails walked over to Tikal and Knuckles. "What happened?" "Tikal was attacked. Can you help her?" "Sure I can." Tails took Tikal and Knuckles to his Workshop secret laboratory. He place Tikal on a table and four rounded platforms went over her. One metal platform around her feet, a bigger metal platform around he body, a medium sized platform around her forehead and a glass platform covering the rest. "What are you doing?" Knuckles asked. "I'm sowing up Tikals wounds..." Tails started. "With lasers." "WHAT!!!" Knuckles yelled. Tails walked up to him. "Don't worry it's completely safe." "How can you say?" Tails pointed to a huge make on his shoulder. "..." Knuckles didn't say anything. "I fell down all the stair up here and cut my shoulder open. I figured I might as well try it. It hurts a bit but it's the best was to do it without losing more blood." Tails explained. The laser began work. In less the three minutes they were done and Tikal felt almost fine. The platforms detached and she sat up and stroked her belly. Tails went over to her. "Remove your clothing... well not all of it, just so I can put some wires on your stomach." He told her. "Uh... Okay." Tikal did just that. Wires were place on her rounded belly. "Your close to your due date. Only one and half months to prepare. And considering the blow you took... your baby looks fine." Tails explained. "Fine? I thought it was dead." Tikal said surprised. "I can tell you its sex if you want." Tails said. "Yes do." Tikal said. "I recon it is a boy. Am I right?" Knuckles asked. "He is a she." Tails said walking to another experiment. "YAY!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!!" Tikal yelled. "I guess that's okay" Knuckles said. "Will she be able to take my place in guarding the master emerald when I am deceased?" "That is under echidna guardian rules... not mine." "if she has the crescent make on her chest she will be able." Knuckles smiled. 


	22. chapter 20

Light Lovin'!  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Chapter twenty: Beginning of birth...  
  
Another month and a quarter went past. Tikals belly got bigger and bigger till she felt the urge to explode. She now was struggling to keep balance and needed help a few times. She felt a contraction or two a few times. Tikal noticed that she and Knuckles hadn't been bother by James for all this time since he attacked her. Tikal and Knuckles were going over to Creams house for a celebration party. The soon to be born baby was having a party, yet she couldn't join in for obvious reasons. Tikal and knuckles walked slowly to the edge of Angel Island. Knuckles went and collected the master emerald and the island fell to the waters below cause a big wave to flood the side of the mystic ruins. Surfers and body borders didn't mind though. As the island landed Tikal sat down, so not to fall over. After the island stopped shaking from the friction, Tikal stood up and they continued there what seemed to be very long hike to Creams house. They had to catch a train and Tikal got time to rest. They arrived shortly at the station and Tikal and Knuckles continued to Cream house. It was a small house in the centre of Station Square. Tikal had to rest multiple times before they arrived. The Party was a blast, not too noisy but was still pretty good. Tails wasn't there strangely enough and he promised Cram he would be. Everyone just figured he must've gotten stuck on one of his machines again and that he would turn up soon. Tikal sat down on the couch in the living room next to Knuckles. She rubbed her belly a few times and relaxed. She had the strangest felling her child would either be early or the due date was wrong and was any day now. But she shook it off. Amy came over. "Hey Tikal, how's the baby?" She asked "Terrible, she won't go to sleep." Tikal moaned "She?" Amy questioned "Yeah, Tails told us. He is usually accurate with his things. The house is nearly fixed up. Luckily Vector survived the blast when it went down, but a bit too much for Charmy. He was smashed into a wall and then buried alive. Espio and vector were both saddened and... oh..." Tikal stopped and rushed her left hand to her Belly. "What!" Amy worried. "Nothing... she's kicking..." Tikal said. "Oh... where?" Tikal grabbed Amy's hand and put it on the exact spot where the baby kicked. Amy giggled. "Heh... if she can... she'll make a fine guardian." Tikal and Amy laughed aloud. Suddenly Tails burst in and Sonic walked over to the puffed out fox. "What's up pal?" Sonic asked. "We have to hurry, It's Tikal. I was studying her situation and she'll give birth..." Suddenly Tikals water broke and she felt great pain. "...Now!!!" 


	23. chapter 21

Light Lovin'!  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Chapter Twenty-one: My first Child... part one.  
  
On the previous chapter... "Hey Tikal, how's the baby?" She asked "Terrible, she won't go to sleep." Tikal moaned Tikal stopped and rushed her left hand to her Belly. "What!" Amy worried. "Nothing... she's kicking..." Tikal said. Tails burst in and Sonic walked over to the puffed out fox. "What's up pal?" Sonic asked. "We have to hurry, It's Tikal. I was studying her situation and she'll give birth..." Suddenly Tikals water broke and she felt great pain. "...Now!!!" What will they do now?  
  
~~~Tikal awoke inside a black vortex. She looked around. No one was there. She heard in the background to her left, a tiny baby cooing and moaning. She heard to her right, Tails, Sonic and everyone of her friends screaming about something. She heard, dead ahead of herself... James talking, saying he will not kill her but the younger version of herself. A tiny baby that Tikal will care for a cherish. Tails and friends screaming became louder and the baby cooing got quieter. James voice had stopped altogether.~~~ Tikal awoke properly. She must've pass out from pain or something. Tails and co were panicking. Tikal remembered she was in labour and the pain joined in soon after that. "Tails! What do we do?" Sonic yelled. "I don't know, I'm a mechanic not a doctor." "Why not... call a hospital?" Vanilla suggested. "Ahhh... I don't care... Please do something... Quick... Ow." Tikal said.  
  
Outside James was listening. "Good... she is giving birth. I'll make it the most painful one anyone will every have. Without a doctor." James dashed of to the hospital and blew up all the ambulances.  
  
Vanilla called the hospital. It rang a few times and answered. "Help us, my friend is in labour." Vanilla cried. "Calm down, maim. We cannot send an ambulance right now. They are all destroyed. We will have to guide you through it. Will you hand the phone to the smartest one in the house. if you and your..." "I'll give you to Tails." Tails took the phone and listened to every instruction and told Vanilla when to look to see how far the baby was out. Tails told the doctor who gave more instructions. Soon Tikals baby was born and it was fine. 


	24. chapter 22

Light Lovin'!  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Chapter Twenty-two: My first Child... part 2  
  
Tikal was happy now. She had just had her first child. A small wet, pink echidna lay in Tikals arms cooing not crying. The tiny echidna tried to open her little eyes. Tikal thought she was perfect, like all mothers do. Knuckles was out cold on the floor and Vanilla was collecting towels. She rapped the newborn baby in one and covered the womb water with another. Tikal put one around her waist while Amy held the baby. The baby opened her eyes and giggled at Amy. Amy giggled back. Sonic was thinking.  
  
'I'm getting out of here before Amy decides to...' Amy walked over to Sonic holding the baby. She gave Sonic the baby.  
  
"Why don't we have a baby, Sonic." Amy asked. Sonic gave the baby back.  
  
"No way! Not ever! No!" Sonic ran away. Amy gave the baby back to Tikal and chased after him. Knuckles awoke next to Tikal and looked around.  
  
"So what do we call her?" Tikal asked. Tails thanked the doctor and the doctors said someone will be over a soon a possible all Tails had to do was give the address which he did. Tails then went a joined the others. Cream was taunting the pink baby with her finger. The baby grabbed her finger and began to suck on it. Cream just giggled.  
  
"I don't know... Julie?" Knuckles said.  
  
"No, no, no. I don't like that one. What about... Peppy, no that's not good." Tikal replied  
  
"Samantha?" Knuckles suggested not to sure.  
  
"No, that's no good. How about a mix of names." Tikal said.  
  
"How about Knukal?" Knuckles said "No, that's more of a boys name." Tikal moaned "How about Knikal?" Cream joked "Yeah, but spelled with a 'Y'" Tikal happily said. "Okay, I like it." Knuckles cheered "Then its is settled. Knykal." Tikal stroked her baby. Knykal looked at Tikal and stopped sucking on Creams finger. Vanilla Went into the kitchen and came back out with food for everyone. "Who said out celebration party was over." "Yeah." The all said. The party continued and Sonic and Amy came back after an hour.  
  
Outside James looked in through the window. "I hate her, I HATE HER!!! She didn't keep mine. She can just wait I'll kill them both." He said and walked away. 


	25. chapter 23

Light Lovin'!  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Chapter Twenty-three: The karaoke party! What fun!  
  
Cream came up with an idea to throw a karaoke party. Everyone agreed. Sonic said. "Do we have to sing?" Everyone anime kick-dropped and Knuckles bashed Sonic on the head. "I guess so." "Who first?" Cream said. All were saying 'Him' or 'Her' and pointing at each other. Tails came up with an idea. "A Hat!" "What?" All of them said. "A hat. If we all write our names on pieces of paper and stick them in a hat and give them to Tikal, seeing as she is the only one that cannot take part, then she will pull a name out and that person has got to sing a song. Either about themselves, their feelings for another or otherwise." "Good idea Tails. Lets do it." Sonic cheered. Everyone but Tikal and Knykal of cause wrote their name of different pieces of ripped up paper. Knuckles pulled out his old western hat. Everyone put his or her piece of paper inside. Tikal pulled out the first name... "Amy!" Tikal said. "Oh goody." Amy said happily. The song lasted 5:10 minutes. They were having a contest of who can sing the longest song. The results came out first the people in order.  
  
Name: Song: Time: Amy: My sweet passion: 5:10 Tails: Believe in myself: 3:50 Cream: Follow me: 3:34 Sonic: It doesn't matter: 4:27 Knuckles: High: 5:13 Cheese: chao's doki-doki banana chips run remix: 6:42 Shadow: This machine: 4:23 Rouge: Fly in the freedom: 4:56  
  
"Winner is Cheese" Said Tikal. "Chaaaaooooo!" Cheese cheered. Tikal petted her baby. Knykal was sleeping. A knock was heard at the door. Tails walked up to the door. "Who is it?" he said opening the door. "It's the doctor you..." The doctor looked at the two tailed fox. "You... you're Tails the fox." "Yes." "The one that saved Station square from Eggman." "Look I like fans but Tikal has just given birth so can we talk this later." "Yes sir." The doctors and nurses walk in to Tikal and the baby. 


	26. chapter 24

Light Lovin'!  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Chapter Twenty-four: Kidnapped!  
  
The doctors examined the baby to see if she had any permanent disabilities. Suddenly one doctors was lifted into the air and spun around for a few moments then flew into a wall. He was lifted by nothing. Everyone looked at him and wondered. "What was that?" The doctor said. Tails examined some little computer he had. "Psychic waves." He said. He tapped more buttons "The what now?" said a confused Sonic? "Psychic waves. A form of energy created by the mind. It can lift, morph and destroy all kinds of physical substances." Tails explained. "Uh... You still do have subtitles. Right Tails?" Knuckles asked. "God. A psychic wave can lift a person or object and morph them into different shapes or blow them to hell. The can shred people, rib objects apart..." Tails was cut off by Tikal. "It can also reform things back to normal and be used at the side of good." "Yes, it can." "But who used it?" A doctor asked. "I'm trying to find the source of the power... It's... It's... Knykal!!!" "WHAT!!!" Everyone yelled. "It's Knykal. My readings are saying the psychic wave are coming from Knykal." Tails was a bit scared. "That can't be..." Knuckles said. "To gain psychic ability, you have to be born with it but the only way they can be born with it is if a parent or blood relative is psychic. And I know I am not psychic." "Me neither." Tikal said. "I don't have any living brothers or sisters. None of my elders were psychic." "...Neither were mine." Suddenly something crashed through the window. James and his Team were there in black suits. They attacked Knuckles, Sonic and Tails. James threw a grenade at the floor and his team put on gas masks on. The grenade released gas that knocked everyone out. James picked up the sleeping baby and dashed back out the window. The other two stayed in hiding in Vanillas house. Soon they all awoke slightly. Tikal Gasped looked around and then screamed bringing everyone fully awake. Tikal was crying. "They've taken Knykal!" Tikal cried. "I think James's going to kill her." "NO!!!" Knuckles angered. "It started when I was thirteen. We were going out against my grandfather's words. He punished us and drove him out of the city. He came bac one day and we ran away. He said he wanted to make a family, but I was way too young. I refused and began to go home. But he wouldn't let me. He tried everything to get a baby, even the worst. I dumped him and threw him off of me and I think he went insane." Tikal said. Knuckles dashed out the window. 


	27. chapter 25

Light Lovin'!  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Chapter Twenty-five: Unknown mysteries!  
  
James stopped in a forest; he put the baby down and drew a knife. He lifted it high in the air. Knykal stared at him; the look in her eye was stopping him. He remembered they looked like Tikals eyes. Knykal, being a baby, didn't know what was going on. She stared more. James was there, with a knife hovering over an innocent baby. He was thinking maybe he could raise her and turn her against her parents. No. He didn't want that, he remembered his first goal. T-H-O... Take Her Out... He lifted the knife higher... he heard a click... He looked up to see a black figure; he noticed immediately that he was staring down a barrel... A handgun barrel... Bang!!! James flumped to the ground with this hole through his head, right in between the eyes. Blood poured out of his face. The black figure twirled his gun a few times and put it back in its hoister. He stared down on the now screaming baby. He lifted her in his black arms and came out of the shadows. Knykal stopped crying and giggled. The figure left into the woods with this baby in his arms, leaving a dead body behind him.  
  
Knuckles searched the city, top to bottom, under ground, sewers, sky and forest... He soon came across a foot. He walked over to it. James body was there. The hole in his head, a leaf on his jacket and a bit of scoped up mud on his boot. Knuckles ran back to the house. He walked in with his head looking at the ground. "...She dead... isn't she...?" Tikal worried. "...No... but James is..." "You killed him?" "No. I found him dead. Knykal was nowhere to be found. We haven't a picture of her... no memory reminders... No pictures mean we can't put up posters or on the news." Knuckles cried "Uh... I have a picture... in fact I have eighteen pictures... different ones." Vanilla said. Knuckles ran over. Vanilla showed him all the pictures (it was one of those click and print camera's.) "...And I have a recorded video." Tails said. Knuckles hugged Vanilla and then Tails. "I love you guys." Knuckles said. Tails made the posters on his computer and printed them. All the rest put them in curtain locations... well all except Knuckles who was just planting them everywhere... even on roofs. "...Okay... I think knuckles has lost it." Sonic said. "Just put posters up!" Amy yelled. "Then we can make a baby." Sonic was gone... just plain gone. Amy sighed. "Knuckles and Tikal are... well were lucky." She carried on her work. Knuckles seamed to be moving as fast as Sonic. A black raccoon was walking in the street and saw the poster. "hmm... so her name is Knykal. Interesting..." 


	28. The end for now

Light Loving  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Credit to Sega and Sonic Team All characters apart from Knykal, The raccoon, James and his buddies are  
all copyright and therefore are not mine. I have no permission to make money from this story and therefore I am not. So please do not sue me for  
this is merely a fan-fiction.  
  
Thank You~~~  
Daniel Sargeant  
Daniel Sargeant  
  
The End... For now...  
  
There will be a sequel to this story called Kynika Knykal. If you liked Light lovin' please read Kynika Knykal. You may like it better. 


End file.
